


The Ballad of Chicken Tendies

by dog2222222222222222



Category: 4chan - Fandom, Chicken Tendies - Fandom, Memes - Fandom
Genre: Addiction, Chicken tendies, Cooking, Death, Depression, Eating, First Person, Free Verse, Love, No Fandom - Freeform, Other, Poetry, Rhymes, Romance, Suicide, Violence, chicken, life - Freeform, meat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dog2222222222222222/pseuds/dog2222222222222222
Summary: "...an accute and poignant piece of modern literature that tells of the descent of one man's descent into darkness through addiction, and his eventual suicide, which is his only freedom. Dog2222222222222222 is...one of the best writers of this century and the accuracy of his dramatic criticisms of the modern day paradigm of youth and madness are surely to be among the classic and treasured works of this day and age."-The New York Times You want your tendies. You want them now, a slave to your addiction. Read on to see what transpires.





	

I love chicken tendies,  
I love them lots and lots,  
my mummy drives to tesco,  
and buys them by the box.   
I do not like my veggies,  
and cake is also bad,  
I am only happy when I have my tendies,  
then, I am never sad.  
Whether they be fried or baked,  
I don't care,  
I will eat them by the plate,  
chicken chicken tendies,  
Oh boy, I can hardly wait.  
Give me give me tendies NOW,  
I scream for the world to hear,  
TENDIES ARE MY FAVOURITE FOOD,  
I scream through all my tears.  
One tendie, two tendie,   
three tendie, four,  
I spent up all of my good boy points,  
and I don't have any more.  
Tendies for breakfast and tendies for tea,  
they are all that I eat,  
I even eat tendies when I pee,  
the glorious chicken meat.  
Oranges, apples, they will not do,  
I throw them all away,  
for tendies are the only food,  
to keep the demons at bay.  
the darkness comes, day or night,  
when tendies aren't around.  
I scream and kick, I pick a fight,  
when there are no nuggies to be found.  
The voices in my head, they yell,  
no other food will do,  
so tendies are the only thing,  
that keep them quiet and quelled.  
I beat my fists and pull my hair,  
TENDIES, NUGGIES, MUMMY, NOW!!!  
IF I CAN'T HAVE THEM IT'S NOT FAIR!  
I smash my head into the wall,   
for fried chicken, there is no more,  
TENDIES TENDIES I NEED THEM NOW!  
I scramble to the door.  
I walk into the basement,  
where daddy keeps his gun,  
I point it to my head,  
because without tendies, life is no fun  
In my head there are no more voices,  
no demons that scream for me,  
to eat more chicken tendies,  
I am finally free.


End file.
